


mornings

by captbuccaneer



Series: howl [2]
Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: It’s a delicious way to wake up.





	mornings

“Jesus  _Christ_ , Cal.”

When she finally comes to, there’s laughter from somewhere around her middle where his face is mashed into her navel.

“Good morning.” He lifts his head to grin at her, all puppy charm, as if she doesn’t still have a leg hitched over his shoulder, placed there sometime before she woke to his tongue buried between her thighs. “Sleep well?”

She scoffs, threading a hand through his hair. “Like you have to ask.”

Still grinning, he unslings her leg from his shoulder and moves slowly up her body, mouthing at skin as he goes.

It’s a delicious way to wake up.

Now that she’s got a moment to breathe, she takes inventory: her panties are definitely gone, were gone before she even woke up, and Cal’s shirt is rucked up to her armpits. It’s his favorite way to wake her whenever she stays the night; she’s lost count how many times she’s snapped awake with his mouth hot on her breast or his tongue licking into her cunt.

“I do wish I could’ve slept a little longer though,” she says, cheeky, craning her head to look at the clock on his bedside table as he noses at her neck, “since I’ve got a good 10 minutes before our alarm goes off– Cal!”

She yelps when he bites at her throat, giggling when he blows a raspberry on the spot.

“If I recall correctly,” he says mildly, “you weren’t complaining 5 minutes ago. If anything, I think you like being woken up like this.”

“Now, what gave you that idea?” she murmurs, pulling him up for a kiss. This –  _this_  is her favorite part of the morning, as good as all the other parts of having a werewolf lover are. When he kisses her and licks into her mouth, when she can taste herself on his tongue, when he’s pressing her into the mattress with the bulk of his body, making her feel deliciously small and cherished and protected. Her head spins in the best way, drugged on Cal and love, and she pours herself into the kiss, hands running up and down his back, one tightening in his hair, and oh, those are his hands on her thighs, drawing them apart–

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Cal groans loudly against her mouth and reaches blindly in the direction of the alarm clock to shut it off. “Jesus. Fucking. Christ,” he mutters, mashing his hand on incorrect button after incorrect button when finally – CRACK!

He props himself up on an elbow, grimacing at the damaged screen that no longer displays the time. “Well. I…uh…turned it off?”

She starts laughing, a full bellied laugh, and then pulls him back for a quick kiss. “You,”  _kiss_ , “are,”  _kiss_ , “ridiculous,” she says cheerfully. “Single-handedly fueling New Orleans’ alarm clock sales. I’m almost impressed.”

He has the grace to look embarrassed, burying his face into the juncture where her shoulder meets her neck. “Stop,” he whines.

“Come on, Mr. Serial Clock Killer,” she sing-songs, “time to get up. Get to work. Make some money to buy your next victim.”

“Will you stop?” he says, playing exasperated, and starts tickling her sides. She shouts and shoves him off of her, rolling off the bed to escape his insistent fingers, taking a few pillows with her as collateral damage.

Slowly, she picks herself in as dignified a way as possible, eyeing him warily as he grins up at her from the bed, pillow hugged to his chest. “You know,” she says, turning her back to him and stepping towards the door to his bathroom, “when I set the alarm last night, I accounted for extra time for the shower portion of my morning.”

“Oh?” he says distractedly. When she looks back, he’s got his eyes glued to her ass where his shirt hasn’t fallen back down all the way.

“Mmm. And it just so happens that your shower is big enough for two,” she says, smiling widely. She leans against the door and holds out a hand to him. “Wouldn’t want me getting lonely all by myself, now would you?”

He launches from the bed, yanking his shirt off over his head, and then his mouth is on her’s and all is right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they bang in the shower and are late to work anyway.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
